


【DMC｜双子亲情向】Jackdaw

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 双子亲情向，接龙合作文，进度得看Side.D的作者
Relationships: Dante&Vergil（Devil May Cry）
Kudos: 2





	1. Side D

**Author's Note:**

> 双子亲情向，接龙合作文，进度得看Side.D的作者

但丁站在黑暗中。  
空气中弥漫着呛人的味道，什么在燃烧着，并且距离很近。  
他不清楚妈妈去了哪里，她把但丁藏进了这个衣柜后就转身去找了维吉尔，她跑出房间不久，一声尖叫从外面传来，那一刻，但丁觉得自己再也不可能见到她了。  
年幼的孩子捂住嘴，把抽噎的声音压在喉咙里，很难受，但是必须这么做。那群怪物或许还在这里，它们当中的随便一只都能够把他撕成碎片吞进肚子里，像是路边抢食的野狗，而这个孩子就是它们嘴中被撕扯的残破不堪的肉块。  
但丁不想死，他的妈妈也叮嘱他好好活下去。  
他也希望自己能够做到。  
滴落下的眼泪已经打湿了手背，有些黏腻的感觉，腿也开始麻木。烧灼的气味越来越浓，夹杂着的还有物体砸落和倒塌的声音。它们似乎已经远离，听不见嘶吼的声音。  
他应该能逃出去。  
轻轻地打开柜门，但丁所看见的只是红色的火焰，它兴奋地吞吃着屋内的一切。房间的入口出被火焰占据，从那里走出是不可能的。热浪冲击着他的皮肤，灼热的感觉显示出它的致命。  
别无选择。  
但丁有些费力的爬上窗边还未被烧着的木凳，闭上双眼，用尽全身的力气向着玻璃窗撞去。  
玻璃窗应声而碎。玻璃的碎片扎进了肩膀，一瞬间的疼痛让他清醒，落地后的钝痛也再度提醒但丁——自己还活着。  
他摔落到屋子后方的草地上。泥土的味道和淡淡的血腥味充斥在但丁所蜷缩的一小块空间里，细碎的玻璃碴散落于孩子的身上和周围的绿草中，在洒落的月光下反射出微弱的光亮。  
但丁吃力地支撑起身体，手掌被地上的玻璃划破也没有在意。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，向前走了一段距离后，重重地坐在了地上。鲜红的血液从肩上的伤口渗出，染红了他身着的白色衬衣。  
妈妈亲手制作的衬衣，他和维吉尔一人一件，为了区分，妈妈还在两件的袖口各绣上了两个孩子名字的英文首字母——V和D。  
他的兄弟怎么样了？  
但丁转过身看着面前的屋子无声的想着。  
他一定没事。  
整栋房子依旧在燃烧，火焰已经完全封住了但丁翻出的那扇窗户。  
如果没有刚才的举动，可能自己会死在那里吧…但丁忍着疼拔出了扎在肩上的几块玻璃，扯下了衬衣的下摆暂时包扎住伤口。  
从小的调皮性子没少给但丁带来伤痛，但是此刻不同，没有人会给予他关心，他只是一个人，在这片草地上无能为力地看着火焰将他仅剩的回忆存放处烧个干干净净。  
大火持续了一夜。  
但丁从草地上醒来时已经是正午的时刻，不知不觉地睡过去，也不知不觉地醒来，肩上的伤口已经不再流血，疼痛感却依旧在叫嚣。  
或许应该去找找看还有没有遗留下来的东西？  
但丁并不死心，他想尝试，而随之也这样做了。  
屋中的火焰大部分已经熄灭，只有零星的几处火苗还在燃烧着。房间的墙壁已经被灼烧成黑色，烧成碳状的木质支柱倒在一边，上面仍有着极高的余温。二层的楼板也有部分垮塌，碎石砸落在漆黑的地面上，使得场面变得更为杂乱。  
但丁在废墟之中寻找着，什么都没有，有的只是蔓延在屋中的浓重黑色。  
直到一声清脆的响声从脚边传来。  
但丁低下头，看到了他最为熟悉的事物——叛逆，他父亲走之前所给予他的唯一东西。  
但丁所踢到的只是叛逆的剑柄，而剑身则被压在了碎石之下，想要取出它需要一番功夫。没有任何挖掘工具，但丁只好徒手开始清理上面压着的石块，碎石磨破了孩子柔软的指尖，他也并没有停下，直到叛逆银白色的剑身在碎石里显现。  
但丁握住叛逆的剑柄，把它从碎石里轻轻地拿了出来，之后，像是一件易碎品一样把它抱在了怀里。  
他很开心，这一把长剑依旧完好无损，经历了地狱般的一夜，还能回到他身边的就只有这个无言的朋友，不，现在可以说是家人。  
这个家，唯一的存在。

但丁半拖半抱地把叛逆从房子里带了出来，此时的他还没有叛逆高，孩子的力量也很难完全拿起这样重量的长剑，这一过程着实花了不少气力。不过好在离房子不远的地方就是一片树林，可以作为暂时休息的地方。  
接下来该怎么办，成为了让但丁犯难的一个问题。自己并没有钱，有的只是刚刚从废墟里抢救出来的叛逆以及脖子上妈妈给的项链。  
一切都昭示着自己必须自力更生，找到活下去的方法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 负责D视角的太太同意让我搬上来了，视角顺序应该是D—V—D—V交替进行了，暂时挂一点时间再调整回来了。实话说太太有点想退圈了，这文感觉是完结不了了。希望大家能喜欢


	2. side.V

1  
维吉尔站在花园里。  
火光和着裂缝一起在大地间升起，将他和家分割开来，恐怖的嘶吼从被火焰烧得扭曲的黑暗中传来。  
他似乎听到了妈妈呼唤他的声音，在原地呆愣了好久的他往屋子的方向奔去，花园里散落的玩具此时变得一点都不有趣，它们牵绊着维吉尔的脚，把他狠狠地绊倒在地上。再爬起来的时候耳边只剩下火焰燃烧的爆破声。那一刻，维吉尔觉得自己再也不可能见到她了。  
鲜血从双手掌心和膝盖上蜿蜒滴下，年幼的孩子抽了抽鼻子，掌心在衣摆上抹擦了一下，很疼，但他必须这样做，他需要这些疼痛来迫使自己迈开脚步奔跑。他听到来了那些怪物的嘶吼渐渐往这边靠近，它们就像尸场上盘旋的秃鹰，嗅着血液的腥味寻找猎物，在无助僵硬的尸体上撕下一片片肉块。  
他不能在这里成为那些怪物的饵食。他是这个家的长子，他想信守曾经许下的保护这个家的诺言。  
流下的血痕已经开始干涸了，僵糊在手脚上让潜逃的动作变得僵涩，绕过还没有被点着的那部分草坪，在后院的暗处有一扇可以通往室内的暗门。火焰背后的窗户里鬼影灼灼，死亡在横冲直撞。  
打开镶嵌在地上的门板，从里面溢出的泥土湿气让维吉尔绷紧的心稍微放松了一下。穿过昏暗的走廊和地下储藏室，从黑暗中推开那扇雕花木门的时候，光明第一次刺痛了维吉尔的眼睛，黄与红交织而成的火焰像绸布一样装点在屋子的每个角落，它们兴奋地为这里曾经的快乐盖上帷幕。  
维吉尔在四处搜寻，他看到了妈妈珍爱的杯子，弟弟随地乱扔的木剑，倒扣在地上的合照……他想把很多东西都捡起来，只是每每在碰触到的瞬间都被上面残余的高温逼得松手。  
他不甘地搜索着。一个又一个房间，都没有妈妈的身影，没有弟弟从里面扑过来的，更没有爸爸的等待……只有被眼泪朦胧的光景在眼前打转。  
进入了书房的一刹那，门楣的雕花被大火烧塌沉甸甸地堵住唯一的出口。维吉尔瘫坐在地毯上颓然地往后挪动，无助地四处张望，他在寻找可以逃脱的办法。平日里带给他知识和放松的书籍整齐地码在书架上，被高温烘烤地卷起了边角，龟裂出脆弱的疤痕，此刻的它们比他稚嫩的破损的手脚还来得无用。  
“啪！”原本放在坍塌桌子上用来装饰的天使玩偶滑落到了地上，变成了几块彩色的碎片，那张悲悯世人的瓷器脸上爬满了细纹。  
他也会像这个玩偶这样被烧成碎片吗？维吉尔很快否定了这个想法。如果是被烧死的话他会变成一块黑乎乎的坚硬物体，再烧一次的话就会变成灰色，轻轻一吹便无影无踪，和壁炉里的柴火一样。  
炎热，让维吉尔脑袋阵阵发涨。他想到了之前在墓地附近看到的那个持剑天使，和地上那个玩偶一样柔和的脸，却因为手上高举的长剑而具备了完全不同的气势，就连调皮的但丁也在它面前变得安静乖巧。  
身后传来一阵重物落下的声响，维吉尔从地上爬起来朝后望去，从干裂破开的柜子两把沉重的武器摔在了地上。维吉尔记得它们，那是爸爸最钟爱的两把刀——阎魔刀和叛逆。他还记得当初父亲把他们一人一边地抱坐在腿上给他们介绍这两把武器的由来，还让他们去试一下怎么挥舞这它们，却一不小心让小孩娇嫩的关节一下扭到了，青紫地肿了一个月。被妈妈责骂了一顿，父亲在为受伤的双子喂饭的时候安抚，只要他们好好吃饭，之后他就教他们怎么使用阎魔刀和叛逆……只是这个诺言至今都没有实现。  
火焰还在一刻不停地靠近。  
突然，维吉尔冲到柜子旁抓过那柄细长的刀刃，跑到门边用力敲打那堆炭黑的烧塌物，飞溅开来的碎末在他那件白色的衬衫上烫出了个个黑边的小孔，袖口的一个V字被烫走了一半，只剩下一条断开的线。  
终于，漆黑中漏出了一点光芒，维吉尔握着阎魔刀用力一撬，一条裂缝出现在面前。从中挤出了书房，他不顾一切穿行在面目全非的屋子了，扯着喉咙在呼喊他那个年幼的弟弟的名字。  
火焰，将声音也一一烧成虚无。  
“但丁。”站在没有被烧着的后门前，维吉尔握紧脖子上的项链，最后一次朝屋里喊了一声。  
回应的依旧只有火焰舔过空气的声音。  
维吉尔推开门走出了屋外，抱紧比自己还高上一点的阎魔刀，维吉尔往屋子与城镇边缘的墓地走去。  
即使只剩一个人，也一定要活下去……然后，再次相见。


End file.
